Le dernier été avant l'hiver
by Nakixaoi
Summary: Jon doit partir pour le mur, mais Robb ne semble pas décidé à le laisser s'en aller sans lui dire au revoir convenablement. Slash, lemon, RobbxSnow
1. Présentation

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter cette fanfiction sur GOT, avec un couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement ! J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture, ou du moins que celle-ci ne vous contredira pas trop :) A tous ceux qui ne supportent pas les lemons et encore moins les yaois, avant de critiquer, je leur conseille de faire preuve de sagesse et de faire demi tour :p A tous les autres ! Bonne lecture !

PS : Le passage en italique est tiré du livre de GOT !

**ENJOY !**

~Sommaire :

Chapitre 1. Le commencement


	2. 1 Le commencement

_« Oncle Ben est à ta recherche, dit-il. Voilà déjà une heure qu'il voudrait être en route._

_Je sais. J'y vais. » Il promena un regard circulaire sur le vacarme et le chaos. « Il est plus pénible que prévu de s'arracher. _

_Pour moi aussi... » Au contact de sa tête toute blanchie, les flocons ne tardaient guère à fondre. « Tu l'as vu ? » _

_La gorge trop nouée pour répondre posément, Jon acquiesça d'un signe. _

_« Il ne mourra pas, reprit Robb. Je le sais. _

_Pas facile de vous tuer, vous autres, Stark», approuva Jon d'une voix atone et lasse. Sa visite l'avait vidé. Robb se douta de quelque chose._

_« Ma mère..._

_Elle a été... très aimable. » Son frère se montra soulagé._

_« Bon. » Il sourit. « Quand nous nous reverrons, tu seras tout en noir. » Jon se contraignit à lui retourner son sourire. _

_« - Ç'a toujours été ma couleur. Dans combien de temps, selon toi ? _

_Sous peu », promit Robb. L'attirant contre sa poitrine, il l'étreignit très fort._

_« Adieu, Snow. _

_Adieu, Stark, dit Jon, l'embrassant à son tour. Prends bien soin de Bran. _

_Je le ferai. » Ils se désenlacèrent et, non sans gaucherie, demeurèrent face à face._

_« Oncle Ben m'a dit de t'envoyer dans ses appartements, si je t'apercevais, reprit enfin Robb_, plantant son regard dans celui de Jon. Ce dernier n'osait plus bouger, captivé par les yeux de son frère, malgré toute la force et l'assurance que ce dernier avait acquérit récemment, Jon constata que son départ semblait tout de même chagriner son frère, ses yeux l'appelaient à rester, et il lui semblait entendre aux confins de son esprit la supplique implicite de son frère, le regardant tel un louveteau esseulé.

« - Ne rend pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont Robb…

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te laisser partir sans savoir si on pourra un jour se revoir ? Tu es bien plus que mon frère, même si mère le conçoit différemment, et crois-tu que je vais pouvoir supporter le stupide Greyjoy sans toi à mes côtés ? »

Jon émit un petit sourire en entendant la dernière phrase de son frère.

« - Tu sauras le remettre à sa place, je ne m'inquiète pas, tu es un Stark après tout, et je prierai les dieux chaque jour, afin qu'ils m'accordent le privilège de vous revoir. » Il reprit alors sur un ton se voulant plus léger. « Puisse ta vie être des plus belles mon frère, je te souhaite de trouver une épouse ravissante et d'avoir avec elle les merveilleux enfants que je n'aurai pas, tu feras un très bon père, je le sais, je n'aurai pu souhaiter avoir meilleur frère que toi, tu vas vraiment me manquer. »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il vit les yeux de Robb se voiler, et eut l'impression que même si ses mots se voulaient des plus rassurants, ils ne faisaient qu'accroître la douleur de la séparation. Cette dernière atteignant son paroxysme, Robb ne put réfréner son envie de serrer son frère dans ses bras une nouvelles fois, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, comme pour l'empêcher de les séparer. Robb ne comprenait pas pourquoi le départ de son frère lui déchirait à ce point les entrailles, il avait comme l'impression de perdre une partie de lui-même… il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son frère, et ne put se résigner à libérer son étreinte et sans comprendre la raison qui le poussait à faire ce geste, il embrassa son frère plus passionnément. Il se mit alors à craindre que son frère le repousse, mais Jon n'en fit rien, cependant son absence de réaction blessa tout autant Robb. Ce dernier détourna les yeux et trop honteux ne sut que dire, ayant peur d'entendre quelques perfidies de la bouche de son frère, il partit en direction des écuries, suivi par Vent Gris.

Jon ne savait que penser, et c'est machinalement qu'il avait rassemblé ses affaires et rejoint son oncle Ben afin de partir pour le mur.

« - Que t'arrive-t-il Jon ? demanda l'oncle, glissant un bras autour des épaules de son neveu. Si c'est la peur qui te taraude, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu es des plus courageux. De plus, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, je viens de recevoir un corbeau m'indiquant que Jeor Mormont en personne viendrait nous chercher, il a appris pour Bran et tient à venir personnellement présenter son soutien à la famille Stark. Il devrait arriver d'ici deux jours, ce qui te laisse encore le temps de te préparer mon garçon !

Viens avec moi, je dois m'entretenir de cette nouvelle avec ton père. »

Jon suivit son oncle, sa discussion avec Robb ne cessant de lui revenir en mémoire.

~O~

Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Snow, Robb avait monté son cheval, pris un arc et chevauché à travers la forêt, peu lui importait la direction, il voulait simplement galoper et tout oublier. Oublier que son frère l'abandonnait, oublier qu'il venait de l'embrasser, oublier que ce dernier ne lui avait adressé la parole. Et puis pourquoi avait-il ressenti un tel besoin, un tel désir envers son frère ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, se sentait perdu, mais il était un homme bordel, pas une fillette, il ne devait pas perdre la face parce que son frère l'avait ignoré, de plus ce baiser n'était qu'une erreur, rien de plus, un moment stupide d'inattention. Robb aurait aimé y croire, oh oui, mais quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait arrêter de se voiler la face et avoir le courage d'affronter la réalité, cela faisait un moment qu'il trouvait sa relation avec son frère ambiguë, mais il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions, il pensait que tout ceci était lié à leur immense complicité et qu'avec le temps, son envie d'être auprès de son frère s'estomperait. Mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même plus longtemps, il l'aimait, ce baiser et surtout la blessure due à la réaction de son frère lui avaient ouvert les yeux et ce n'était pas le fait de faire face à la réalité qui lui faisait le plus peur, ce n'était pas ses sentiments en eux-mêmes mais plutôt le rejet de son frère qui le mettait dans un tel état, sur ces pensées il décida de s'abandonner à la chasse afin de faire taire pour un temps ces questionnements.

Il pris la décision de rentrer lorsque le ciel commença à s'assombrir afin de laisser place à la nuit. Il lui était douloureux de penser qu'il avait gâché ses dernier instants avec son frère et malgré le mal que ce dernier lui avait fait, il éprouva un pincement au cœur en pensant que ce soir lors du dîner et même tous les autres soirs, Jon ne serait plus à sa table. Arrivé dans ses appartements, ce dernier tenta d'oublier sa peine en profitant d'un bain chaud aux huiles parfumées. Lorsqu'il fut repu de ce moment de détente, il enfila ses vêtements avec une lenteur accablante, trahissant son manque d'impatience à se rendre au repas. Il descendit avec nonchalance, et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, il pensa que la fièvre devait le gagner peu à peu car il aperçut Jon assit comme d'habitude à la table. Ce dernier semblait triste et n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette. Robb s'avança pour aller s'asseoir et son frère leva les yeux dans sa direction, soutenant un instant son regard. Robb ne savait comment interpréter le regard de son frère, il lui semblait que ce dernier tentait de s'excuser, mais pensa que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Jon, quant à lui se sentit soulagé en apercevant Robb faire son entrée dans la salle, en effet ce dernier n'avait pas réapparu depuis leur discussion et Jon avait commencé à s'inquiéter, il se sentait responsable et avait eu peur qu'il ne soit arrivé malheur à son frère. Celui-ci s'assit et ne pipa mot, chacun ne sachant comment se comporter vis-à-vis de l'autre en présence de leurs frères et sœurs, le repas se fit dans un silence des plus religieux. Robb ne cessait de se resservir en vin et se leva bien avant la fin du repas, jetant un regard de braise à son frère et disparut de la salle, sous les yeux ébahis des convives ne comprenant pas son comportement, ceci dit, cela ne les empêcha pas de se remettre très vite à manger. Jon était mal à l'aise, à peine le repas terminé, il voulut aller se réfugier dans ses appartements et lorsqu'il arriva aux escaliers menant à sa chambre, il sentit une main l'empoigner et son corps se retrouva collé au mur en un instant. Robb se tenait face à lui, il semblait furieux, Jon ne l'avait presque jamais vu ainsi, il détailla le visage de son frère marqué par la colère, sa mâchoire était serrée, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

« - Pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas parti ?!

Snow continua de dévisager son frère, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que son frère avait un peu bu trop d'alcool il ne savait réellement pas quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de ce dernier, il décida enfin de lui répondre de la manière la plus neutre possible.

La garde de nuit est en route pour Winterfell avec à sa tête Joer Mormont, nous devons attendre leur arrivée afin de repartir à leurs côtés, mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon départ ne saurait tarder.

Le plus vite sera le mieux, je ne pense pas être capable de supporter la présence d'un bâtard tel que toi plus longtemps. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de cracher son venin Robb libéra son frère et tourna les talons, un regard méprisant à l'intention de Jon. N'y tenant plus, ce dernier se jeta à son tour sur son frère, la rage qui bouillait désormais en lui le poussant à agir, il frappa ce dernier au visage et la force du coup cumulée avec l'alcool qui empêchait à Robb de se tenir debout convenablement les fit tomber tous deux au sol.

Tu crois que le fait de ne plus me voir te donne le droit d'être odieux avec moi ?

Et toi celui de me frapper qui plus est de m'ignorer alors que…

Robb détourna le regard il était incapable de terminer sa phrase tant le douloureux souvenir du rejet de son frère lui revenait en mémoire.

Alors que quoi vas- y parle ? Tu n'as pas la langue coupée à ce que je sache, tu sais pourtant très bien l'utiliser lorsqu'il s'agit de m'insulter !

Pas uniquement pour t'insulter, mais forcément tu as déjà oublié toi, ça te semblait bien égal !

Jon comprit alors le comportement de son frère.

Qu'en sais-tu de toute façon, que voulais tu que je pense d'autre d'un simple jeu de ta part ?

Un jeu ?! Répéta Robb hors d'haleine, Crois-tu réellement que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple jeu ? Robb se plaça alors au-dessus de son frère et profita de la surprise de celui-ci pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, plus fougueusement encore, Jon agrippa alors le corps de son frère de façon presque désespérée, ce baiser trahissait des sentiments des plus sincères, et Jon se rendit alors compte de ses propres sentiments à l'égard de son frère, ceux qu'il niait depuis bien longtemps.

Des bruits de pas dans leur direction leurs firent reprendre leurs esprits, ils se relevèrent et afin de ne pas être vus, ils se dirigèrent dans les appartements de Snow. Ils se mirent alors à rire, cette course leur ayant rappelé les nombreuses parties de cache-cache de leur enfance. Snow se mordit la lèvre, le feu dans son ventre grandissant de plus en plus depuis le baiser échangé avec son frère, il désirait ce dernier comme un fou, n'y tenant plus, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans ceux de Robb, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à son tour, Robb plaça alors ses mains dans le dos de son frère afin de le coller encore plus contre lui pour approfondir leur échange, puis il fit lentement glisser ses mains sur les fesses de son frère, tout en continuant sa délicieuse torture, il poussa Snow sur le lit, sans décoller ses lèvres de siennes. Une fois sur le lit, Robb rompit le baiser

Si j'avais su que tu embrassais si bien, je n'aurai pas attendu si longtemps…

Et encore tu n'as rien vu, répondit Snow en riant, tout en commençant à ôter les vêtements de son frère au-dessus de lui.

Oh mais je ne demande que ça, répondit Robb un sourire aux lèvres, mordillant les lèvres de Jon.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de retirer la chainse de son frère, Snow s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le torse de celui-ci. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement dessinés, et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait faisait ressortir cette musculature gracile, Snow ne put alors réprimer son envie de laisser ses doigts vagabonder sur la peau nue de son frère, voulant tout apprendre de ce corps qu'il découvrait enfin. La peau de Robb parfumée aux onguents était douce et soyeuse, Jon s'amusa à y tracer de nombreux arabesques, lorsqu'il eut exploré chaque parcelle de peau, il effleura alors les tétons de son frère. Ces attentions semblaient plaire à ce dernier qui s'empara une nouvelle fois de la bouche de Jon, leurs langues se caressant dans une danse des plus sensuelles. Robb agrippa alors les cuisses de son frère et se plaça entre elles, à l'aide de ses dents, il commença alors à défaire avec une lenteur presque exaspérante, le lacet de la tunique de son frère, une fois le vêtement ôté, Robb ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et tout en laissant son souffle parcourir le bas ventre de son frère ainsi que sa langue léchant ci et là des parcelles de la peau laiteuse de Snow, avec ses dents toujours, il fit glisser les braies de Jon au pied du lit, découvrant sa virilité tendue et offerte, la dévorant des yeux. Jon s'empourpra alors, et tout en l'embrassant, Robb caressa le membre, il commença premièrement par l'effleurer, sans le toucher réellement laissant ses mains divaguer sur le corps de son frère, torturant ce dernier, l'abandonnant en proie aux flammes de son désir. Snow laissa s'échapper un gémissement de frustration, qui ne laissa pas Robb indifférent mais ne lui fit changer en rien son comportement, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Plus… parvint difficilement à articuler Snow, tout en s'agrippant au dos de son frère.

Son propre piège se refermant sur lui, Robb se dévêtit entièrement, Jon observa le membre tendu de son frère, dressé pour lui, il scella ses lèvres avec celles de son frère afin de le rapprocher contre lui, pendant que ce dernier entamait un mouvement de va et vient au-dessus son corps, le contact de leurs deux sexes les électrisant l'un, l'autre. Robb se délecta des frissons qu'il pouvait sentir parcourir le corps de Jon et décida ensuite de glisser une main entre eux, caressant, intimant un mouvement aux deux membres afin d'atteindre une certaine symbiose. Jon qui perdait la tête sous les douces attentions de son frère inversa les rôles et se plaça au-dessus de Robb ce qui amusa beaucoup ce dernier, il déposa des petits baisers sur le bas ventre de celui-ci et laissa sa langue parcourir la hampe dressée, Snow n'était pas très sûr de lui, il avait seulement surpris une fois Ross la prostituée faire ce genre de faveur à Theon qui semblait grandement apprécier le geste, et il voulait essayer de procurer ce même plaisir à son frère. Robb ne put réprimer un grognement et passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'ébène de son frère, le poussant à prendre le membre entièrement dans sa bouche. Jon suçota alors le gland et petit à petit se lança maladroitement, il entreprit de laisser ses lèvres glisser le long du sexe de son frère, jouant de plus en plus avec sa langue, ce qui semblait profondément plaire à Robb.

Jon… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

L'appelé releva alors la tête, Robb lui fit signe de venir contre lui et l'embrassa, puis il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« - Tu es tellement beau, que je ne saurai me contenir, j'ai envie de toi maintenant. »

Jon le regarda et lui sourit, il s'allongea, offrant son corps à son frère bien aimé, Robb, fou de désir se plaça devant l'intimité de son frère tout en couvrant son corps de doux baisers afin de tenter d'atténuer la douleur, il pénétra lentement dans l'antre douce et chaude de Jon, observant le visage de ce dernier, faisant preuve d'une infinie douceur, malgré son désir ardent, afin d'éviter à son frère de trop souffrir. Snow plantait ses ongles dans le dos de son frère au fur et à mesure que ce dernier entrait en lui, lorsque le membre de Robb fut happé en entier par l'intimité de Snow, le fils Stark embrassa Jon tout en entamant un très léger mouvement du bassin. D'une main il empoigna le sexe de son frère et fit coordonner les mouvements de sa main avec ceux de son bassin. Ainsi, Snow oublia peu à peu la douleur, se détendit, afin de laisser le plaisir s'emparer pleinement de lui. Il se jeta corps et âme dans ces sensations nouvelles qui le transportaient. Voyant que Snow s'était peu à peu détendu, Robb accentua ses mouvements et se laissa aussi emporter, les gémissements naissant de Jon l'enivrant toujours plus. Ils atteignirent ensemble leur point de non-retour, et se libérèrent, mêlant leurs voix. Robb embrassa son frère, le ramena contre lui, leurs yeux brillants se dévorant de l'amour, dont ils venaient d'échanger la preuve. Il s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser le visage gracile de Jon et Robb regarda ses paupières s'ouvrir lentement. Niché au creux des bras de son frère, il se sentait bien et n'avait décidemment plus aucune envie de partir. Robb glissa une main dans les cheveux de son frère.

« - J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te garder pour moi seul…

Il est encore temps, je peux dire à Père et oncle Ben que je reste avec ma famille.

Ah oui ? Et ne pense-tu pas qu'ils vont se poser des questions ? Tu imagines la réaction de la famille s'ils découvrent notre relation ? Et mère ? Elle est déjà si mauvaise envers toi… Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait capable de faire en apprenant que tu couches avec son fils ainé. Je t'aime Jon, et je ne veux pas te laisser partir, mais tu ne peux rester, si je le pouvais je t'accompagnerai, afin que nous ne puissions être séparés.

Je comprends… dit Jon d'un air renfrogné. Trop peu de chemins s'offrent à nous… Alors arrêtons de penser à l'avenir aujourd'hui et profitons pleinement l'un de l'autre.

C'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime, tu sais toujours préférer la voie de la sagesse. »

Ils passèrent la journée à s'enivrer l'un de l'autre, à se prouver leur amour et leur appartenance l'un à l'autre et lorsque le moment fatidique arriva, lorsque Ser Mormont arriva, ils surent rester dignes malgré leur infinie tristesse. Snow lança un dernier regard à l'égard de son frère avant d'entamer la longue route jusqu'au mur. Thyrion Lannister qui avait décidé de les accompagner au mur arriva à la hauteur de Jon :

« - Je pense que vous allez beaucoup manquer à votre famille, à certains plus qu'à d'autre. »

Jon le regarda, il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase, Thyrion poursuivit alors :

« - J'ai tendance à apprécier une promenade dans les couloirs du château le soir après un bon repas, c'est fou le nombre d'informations que l'on récolte au sein des murs d'une telle forteresse n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Jon comprit que Thyrion faisait référence aux bruits de pas qu'ils avaient entendus avec Robb et lui sourit en retour.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
